


Falling Again

by Cassidillia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Literally this is just going to be fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little angst in part one, adrienette fluff, literally find me something more fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidillia/pseuds/Cassidillia
Summary: Adrien lost his hope for love until he'd met Marinette. Then he discovered just how many times he could fall for a single person.(Four different occasions where Adrien fell for Marinette in a completely new way).Part One: First I love youPart Two: Engagement





	1. Part One

When Adrien was a child, his mother taught him about love. His mother told him stories about the time when she and his father were newly dating. How happy they were, and how hard in love they fell.

 

When Adrien was a child, he remembered a home with happy parents, happy memories, and a happy childhood. He believed in true love. He believed in soulmates. He believed in a happily ever after.

 

When Adrien was thirteen, his outlook on love completely changed. 

 

Love disappeared from his life when his mother disappeared. She passed slowly from an undetermined illness, Adrien clutched her hand tightly as she left this world. He remembered her last breath, her last words to him.

 

_ “Adrien,” Emilie spoke softly, “Just because I am leaving you, does not mean it will be forever, I will still be there, with you. Don’t let the love in your heart die…” _

 

Adrien wished he could have kept his promise to his mother. 

 

But watching his father grow cold and distant, watching his life turn completely around. It was hard. He didn’t feel the love from others as he did when he was a child.

 

He convinced his father at fourteen to let him attend school. Let him out of the house. There, he started to mend the holes in his heart. He started to allow the pieces of other people to push the pain away and help him live a life filled with love again.

 

But as he got older, there was still something, well more so someone, missing. He saw his friends start to pair off together, finding that person. Someone to share everything with. A partner. 

 

Adrien struggled with accepting that he’d find someone like that. Someone that could make his own memories that matched the feeling he had whenever his mother told him stories. He wanted love more than anything in the world. But when his mother left, he wasn’t sure if he believed in finding the one anymore. Could happy endings exist when what was supposed to be his own example of a happy ending fell right through his fingers?

 

Adrien didn’t try to find love until he was seventeen. That’s when he really opened his eyes to the possibilities around him. 

 

When he opened his eyes to her.

 

He didn’t understand how he could be so blind for so many years to what was right in front of him.

 

Adrien met Marinette on his first day in classes. He wished their friendship started out better than it did. He met Marinette when she was yelling at him for a misunderstanding involving a young Chloe Bourgeois and a chewed up piece of gum. Thankfully things were made up the next day with a heavy apology in the rain, a lent umbrella, and a good laugh together. But their friendship didn’t really blossom until even later.

 

Adrien never would have guessed that he’d find his other half in someone who was so close to him.

 

Marinette and Adrien had their first date by accident. Planned by their two closest friends Alya and Nino from the start. Apparently they were tired of waiting for oblivious Adrien and dripping with nerves Marinette to get a clue and do something on their own. The four were supposed to go out for dinner in their last year of school together, but four was really just two. Marinette and Adrien were shocked to find themselves spending the evening alone, but they weren’t upset about it. They ended up spending the night laughing together, just soaking in each other’s company. 

 

Adrien could tell before they finished their meals, he’d begun to fall hard and fast for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

 

Navigating their relationship was easy at first. They fit so well together. They didn’t just complete each other. They filled each other in. Where one lacked, the other prevailed. They complimented each other’s strengths and their weaknesses. 

 

Adrien wished he’d known how difficult life would get after they graduated. 

 

He knew that once they graduated, Marinette would leave for fashion school in New York. He knew she wouldn’t be able to come home for the time she was in school. So during those few years, they grew apart a bit. They never officially broke things off. But they definitely weren’t as solid as they once were. 

 

Adrien didn’t want to believe that he and Marinette wouldn’t make it. But the looming thoughts of his mother’s early departure continuously ran through his mind. He wanted to believe so hard in happy endings. But keeping in touch was hard. The time difference, the hours of Marinette’s schooling, the hours of his own schooling. It came to Adrien either having to get up crazy early to call with his girlfriend, or staying up crazy late. 

 

Marinette insisted he didn’t have to spend the money (even though they both knew he had plenty to spare) to fly her back or to fly himself there. But the distance was straining. 

 

Adrien knew all of that but after nearly a whole year without seeing Marinette, he couldn’t help himself. He planned to fly out during one of Marinette’s breaks from school, she’d still be busy with assignments, but it was better than nothing. Adrien booked his ticket and packed his bags. 

 

The flight was long, and delayed severely. The airport was a nightmare. Getting through customs, probably the worst part of the whole trip. The usual with flying in his experience. He was exhausted, a bit cranky, and I’m serious need of a good meal when he landed in New York. He didn’t care though. He was just excited to see Marinette. 

 

Hailing himself a cab he gave the address he’d gotten from Alya (bless her). He was anxious. He knew that going against Marinette’s direct wishes would either end fine, or absolutely terrible. He’d seen what it was like to cross Marinette. It was never pretty, and never ended well. 

 

He paid the driver and grabbed his bag heading into the large apartment complex. He took a deep breath when he was finally faced with the door. He slowly raised his hand and knocked. He knew it was late, but he knew Marinette was definitely not asleep. If he knew anything she was up and working on a piece for one of her classes. 

 

Adrien’s breath all but left his body when he saw the door cracking open. He met Marinette’s gaze. She was frozen where she stood. Adrien couldn’t help but just take her in. He hadn’t seen her in nearly a year, and Adrien swore she was even more beautiful than he remembered. “Surprise?” Adrien smiled weakly at his girlfriend in front of him. 

 

Marinette just stared. Adrien couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. He couldn’t read her expression at all she stood with her jaw dropped open, “W-wh….” she only could stutter syllables out. She laid her hands over her face and took a deep breath, “I told you not to fly out here.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I told you I didn’t want you to spend the money.”

 

“Did you already forget my father is rich?”

 

Marinette shook her head, taking a shaky breath and fanning her face with her hands. Adrien could tell she was trying to hold herself together, “I-I can’t believe you ignored me.”

 

“Well you should have known I would miss you too much.”

 

Marinette let out a choked laugh, shaking her head, “Come here you idiot,” she wrapped her arms tightly around Adrien’s torso.

 

Adrien hugged Marinette as close to him as he could manage. He dreamt of seeing her again for months now. Every time he saw the pictures he had of her around his room, every time he got a text from her, every time he got off the phone with her, he pictured seeing her again. 

 

Marinette pulled Adrien inside her small apartment and shut the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck, “I can’t believe you’re here…” she whispered pressing small kiss to his lips, “You’re crazy, for doing this.”

 

Adrien shrugged placing his hands on Marinette’s hips with a hum, “Crazy about you maybe,” he chuckled kissing her again. 

 

Marinette shook her head and let out a laugh, “Okay, okay,” she stepped back from him, keeping his hands in hers, “Let me give you the grand tour, and I’ll make us something to eat.”

 

“You’re an angel,” Adrien sighed happily. He followed Marinette as she showed him her apartment. It wasn’t anything insane, just a one bedroom paid for by the school as part of her scholarship. She took the time to even show him all the designs she was working on for her classes. Adrien was always filled with pride when he watched Marinette work on her creations. She was definitely the most talented person he knew hands down, and she genuinely had amazing ideas and an immense amount of passion for what she did. 

 

Adrien helped Marinette make a quick meal, after much insisting that he was more than willing to help. Adrien never got to properly learn how to make a meal on his own, and Marinette was always patient and willing to help him out. He was grateful for it, for her. Being with Marinette was definitely his happy place. They fell back into their normal sync so easily once they were back together, Adrien knew there would be a way for them to keep this up when he went home. The trip just reassured him that he would do whatever it took to keep his happy ending.

 

Adrien hated how fast a week could go by. One second his plane was landing in New York, the next it was already his last night there. He hated that he had to leave again, if he could just stay forever he honestly would consider it. Adrien sat across from Marinette, enjoying their last meal before Adrien had to leave. It was bittersweet for sure. 

 

“Adrien?” Marinette reached over the table and took hold of his hand, “I know I told you not to come, but I’m really  _ really _ glad you did.”

 

Adrien smiled at her, “Well I’m hard to keep away you know,” he kissed the back of Marinette’s hand, “You’ve got me under your spell after all.”

 

Marinette blushed heavily and looked at the table for a second, “I just...really had to get used to the idea of not being around everyone, especially you.”

 

“I get it,” Adrien spoke softly, “But, I hope you have now accepted that this will become a regular occurence, and I have every intention to fly you home for the holidays, your parents have resulted to inviting me over for dinner and smothering me twice as much as they used to because they miss you so much.”

 

Marinette laughed, “Sounds about right, they love you,” she squeezed Adrien’s hand, “I still don’t want you to waste the money to fly all the way out here just to see me.”

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, there is no such thing as a wasted moment when it is spent with you,” Adrien stood up from his chair, “Come here,” he pulled Marinette to her feet. He hummed softly laying one of his hands on her hip and taking hold of her free hand with his own. He smiled down at her as he swayed with her around the living area of her apartment, “Do you know what this reminds me of?”

 

“When we were like fourteen and Chloe threw that party?” Marinette smiled at him.

 

“How did you know?” Adrien laughed, “But yes. And you finally got to dance with the absolute love of your life? The light of your days?”

 

“Just because I had a massive crush on you, doesn’t give you the right to make fun of me about it,” Marinette chuckled.

 

“Yes it does,” Adrien defended and pressed a small kiss to Marinette’s forehead. He hummed again as he spun Marinette around, pulling her close again, “You know...you’re definitely it for me.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like...you’re the only person for me, you’re it,” Adrien explained, “I never could be with anyone else. I may have taken a while to figure out what was literally right in front of me, but I could not be happier now. I...you know, my mother used to tell me all about love, and soulmates, and all of that, and when she first got sick, that when she was gone, she’d send me my person, and I really believe you are that person…” Adrien took a small breath, gathering his thoughts again, “Basically...I just want you to know that, I love you, so much, like so much. I never thought I’d love someone like I love you.”

 

Marinette grew a heavy blush on her face as Adrien continued on, “You…you mean that?”

 

Adrien nodded, “I do, every word.”

 

Marinette smiled and wrapped her arms around Adrien hugging him tightly, “I love you too.” she buried her face into Adrien’s chest, “I really love you, I haven’t been able to see myself with anyone else in a really long time.”

 

Adrien smiled, kissing Marinette gently. He knew that when he went home the next morning, things would be difficult again. Their relationship would be strained, tested, but Adrien was so confident they would prevail. He knew they could handle whatever was thrown at them. He could feel it in his heart they would.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engagement

Adrien walked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, hearing the bell ring above him, he smiled and waved at Marinette’s mother, Sabine, as she rang up a customer. He waited patiently. He was nervous to visit them for a change. The bakery had become a second home for him through the years. He’d spent so much time there while Marinette was away at school. He helped out best he could when he could. Tom gave him lessons on baking their staple treats, he helped take care of customers, and cleaned up where he could. He even made sure to fly them out for Marinette’s graduation, and they even came to his own when his own father remained absent. They took him in and he was forever grateful for them. 

Marinette finally moved back home, and her and Adrien moved into a home together (much to the arguing from Marinette about Adrien paying for majority of it), beginning to build their own life. 

“Is Marinette with you today?” Sabine stepped over to Adrien once she’d finished up with the customers inside. 

Adrien shook his head, “No, actually, I was hoping I could talk to you guys alone,” he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, shifting on his feet.

“Let me grab Tom them,” She smiled and stepped into the kitchen pulling her husband out. 

Adrien sat down at a table and shook his knee. He was nervous to be there that day. He hadn’t been nervous around his second family...probably ever? They were such warm welcoming people. Even before he and Marinette had started dating, they welcomed Adrien into their home with open arms.

“Adrien,” Tom smiled engulfing him in a hug. Tom looked way scarier than he was. Naturally a large built man, Tom could easily scare anyone who walked by that didn’t know that he was truly a huge teddy bear inside, “What do we owe the pleasure, son?” He asked sitting down across from Adrien, Sabine taking the seat next to him. 

Adrien took a small breath, “I...okay so me and Marinette have been together for a really long time now, as you know,” He started and gave them a small smile, “And I know you guys aren’t super traditional about this all, but I just feels right for me, to let you guys know, after everything you’ve done for me especially...but...I am planning on, if it’s okay of course...I’m planning to ask Marinette to marry me.”

Tom and Sabine sat silent for a moment. Adrien moves his eyes between the two, he couldn’t tell what they were thinking. Maybe it wasn’t okay…The pair jumped up and trapped Adrien in a huge hug, letting out loud cheers throughout the bakery, “Adrien, sweetie, you don’t have to ask if that’s okay, you’re already family.” Sabine smiled, “Oh this is so exciting!” Adrien let out a breath of relief hearing the confirmations from them. 

“Our little girl is going to get married!” Tom stepped back from Adrien and his wife, “I’m going to start planning out the cake!”

“I haven’t even asked her yet,” Adrien laughed a little, “I still haven’t even picked out a ring, she could say no.”

“Please, honey, she won’t,” Sabine told him, “It feels like just yesterday you came over here for the first time...and now look at you guys…”

Adrien rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and looked at his feet with a small blush teasing at his cheeks, “I know…” he himself couldn’t believe how far they’d come, together and individually. Marinette was moving up with her own line of clothing, making a huge name for herself, Adrien succeeding at his teaching career. It’s hard to believe that they were once the completely oblivious, babbling teenagers that were paired up for a gaming contest, that sat only a row apart, who, for far too long, were just their best friend’s partner’s best friend. They really did come so far in their lives. 

Tom and Sabine continued their excited planning, Adrien just smiled and fiddled with his fingers on the table. He was happy. Genuinely and unapologetically happy. He stayed with his found family for a bit longer, they insisted on feeding him (an old habit from when Adrien was still under his father’s control, Tom and Sabine always made sure to send him home with plenty of leftovers). He left with a box full of pastries and smiled as he sat down inside his car outside. Adrien never doubted that Marinette’s parents would disagree with his decision to take the next step in his relationship with their daughter, but it was such a relief to hear their excitement, that they wanted him to.

Now he just needed a ring, and a plan. 

Adrien quickly realized that he knew absolutely nothing about rings. Sales people throwing terms at him he’d never really heard before. Like facets??? SI2??? And why were there so many different types of gold??? He thought he had an idea when he started, but he didn’t. He sat in his car again and groaned. He knew he needed to enlist help. And there was only one person that would know what questions to ask and who knew Marinette as well as Adrien did.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his contacts. He pressed call next to Alya’s name.

“What’s up Adrien?” She answered after a few rings.

Adrien sighed, “Alya, I need your help.”

“What’s up, buttercup?” 

“I’m...I’m trying to pick a ring out…” He started.

Alya quickly interrupted, “Are you really!?” she excitedly spoke, “Adrien it’s about time!! Hold on, I got this, I’ll meet you in ten minutes,” Alya hung up the phone before Adrien could get another word in. Seconds later Adrien received a text with an address to another jewelry store a few minutes away. 

He trusted Alya enough to know she had a plan already. He drove to the address and stood outside and waited until he saw Alya and waved at her, “Thank you so much, I need the help,” he smiled following her inside.

“I know, I know,” Alya chuckled and walked right up to one of the cases, she knew exactly what she was looking for, Adrien could tell. She scanned the rings for a moment before stopping and pointing at one in the middle, “That one there, trust me.”

Adrien peered over and smiled. Alya definitely knew what she was doing. Adrien waiting as the sales person pulled the ring from the case and let Adrien look at it. 

“This one here is a beauty,” the sales person smiled at the pair, “Set in 14 karat rose gold, the diamonds come up to a total weight of half a carat, the separation of the band here is called a split shank, the center stone is a pink diamond, it’s a cushion cut, with the diamonds surrounding it forming a halo with almost a scallop look to it. One of the top of the line rings we have.”

Adrien nodded, “Alya, you’re a miracle worker,” he smiled. It was absolutely perfect, screamed Marinette. “I’ll take it,” he pulled his wallet out and set his credit card down as the sales person began ringing it up. He turned to Alya, “So how did you know exactly where that was?”

Alya shrugged, “I may or may not have came in here with Marinette a few weeks ago for fun, and she may or may not have tried that ring on and loved it. And I may or may not have predicted you’d need some help in this process, which is why I so wonderfully made sure to know exactly which one she wanted.”

“Thank you,” Adrien smiled at her, “You saved me, I was really struggling,” he took the bag off the counter and walked out with her. 

“I knew you would,” Alya laughed, “Now, don’t screw this up, Marinette has only been looking forward to this since we were all in school.”

“I won’t, I have a plan,” Adrien explained to her, “I just got to do my best to keep this a secret until it’s time, it’ll be soon though.”

Alya nodded, “I won’t spill, I promise,” her phone went off, “That’s Nino, gotta run, it’s date night. I’m happy for you, I look forward to hearing all the details from Mari.”

Adrien nodded, “Thanks again,” he waved and got back in his car, he pulled the ring box from the bag and looked inside one more time. He smiled, he was doing it. He just needed a few other things to complete the plan. He made sure to ditch the bag before he got home, he kept the box hiding in the pocket of his jeans, he’d find a better hiding spot once he was home.

“Mari?” Adrien pushed the door open to their shared home. He heard music coming from the kitchen and smiled to himself as he slipped his shoes off to better sneak up on her. He peaked around the corner seeing Marinette humming standing in front of the stove cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. He tip-toed up behind her, making sure to set the pastries her family gave him down as quietly as he could, he jumped and wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist spinning her around.

Marinette yelped, “Adrien!” she laughed, turning to face her boyfriend once her feet were back on the ground, she pushed playfully at his chest, “That’s not funny.”

Adrien shrugged, “I heard you laugh,” he spoke kissing the tip of Marinette’s nose. He chuckled looked at her quietly for a moment. He felt his heart swell with love for her. He was excited, but nervous as well, he knew for a long time that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Marinette. There was no question about it. But the act of planning a perfect way to ask her to do so, he needed it to go well, “I need you to clear your schedule for this Saturday night, I have plans for us.”

Marinette nodded, “Okay? I can do that, what’s the occasion?” 

“What I can’t just take my absolutely beautiful girlfriend out because I love her?” Adrien said to her with a small laugh.

Marinette blushed a little, “I mean, I guess,” she turned back to finishing up their dinner, “What are we doing?”

“It’s a secret,” Adrien held on to Marinette from behind, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, “I’ll handle all the details, just trust me.”

Marinette nodded, “Okay, okay,” she conceded, she hummed for a moment, “Did you stop by my parents?” She asked pointing to the box Adrien set on the counter. 

Adrien blushed a little rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. Marinette caught on immediately to the fact that he was hiding something, his nervous tick gave him away, “Y-yeah, I stopped by for lunch, that’s all…” Adrien answered and shrugged.

Marinette nodded and quieted for a moment, “Okay,” she smiled a bit looking back to her cooking. 

Adrien smiled stepping away to help finish up the meal and setting up the table for them. He ran his plan through his head, he needed to make sure everything would end up perfect.

Everything did not end up perfect. 

Adrien’s huge plan sank as fast as it started. He had wanted to have a picnic in their favorite park at sunset, make a huge romantic long lovely speech, pop the ring out, ask her, and she’d hopefully say yes. 

But of course halfway down the sidewalk, a huge, unplanned rainstorm decided to hit, the pair ran home and Adrien was devastated. His plan seemingly ruined. 

Marinette noticed Adrien’s mood change immediately once they stepped back inside. Adrien was excited for their evening, it radiated off of him all day, even all week really. But now all Adrien showed was complete disappointment, he looked crushed. 

The pair changed out of their wet clothes and Marinette sat on the edge of their bed watching the defeated Adrien mope around. She sighed, clearly the night was important to him. She smiled to herself standing up, she grabbed the keys to her car, “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Adrien asked her.

“It’s a secret.” 

Adrien furrowed his brow and watched Marinette grab her umbrella and run outside again. He sighed laying back on the bed, he couldn’t believe that the most important night was in shambles all because of some rain. If this is how proposing was going to go, was it a sign? An omen? Adrien rolled over on his stomach, he knew it wasn’t, he knew he was just being dramatic. But he wanted everything to go so perfectly. 

He heard the door to their home swing open again, “Mari?” He called out, he stood up planning and heading out to meet her, he pulled the door open but he was quickly met with Marientte jumping over and pushing the door closed.

“Don’t come out yet!” She cracked the door so she could see him, “It’s a surprise.”

“What are you doing?” Adrien smiled. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you,” Marinette leaned up pressing a small kiss to his cheek, “Just trust me, I’ll come get you when it’s ready.”

Adrien let the door close again and he chuckled a bit. He let himself wonder as to what Marinette could possibly have planned for him this time. The irony that now Marinette had something up her sleeve. He waited a moment before he dug the ring box out of the pants he was originally wearing that night, he couldn’t think of a good way to hide it without Marinette seeing. He figured he might still be able to pull it off without his elaborate plan. 

Marinette pushed the door open just in time for Adrien to hide the ring in the pocket of the pants he was currently wearing. “Close your eyes,” Marinette smiled and took both of his hands.

Adrien complied and stood up letting Marinette guide him out of their room. He only ran into the doorway and walls a few times. He laughed a bit as Marientte quickly apologized each time. She stopped their walking, “No peeking,” Marinette said to him. Adrien heard their sliding door open that lead to their balcony. He heard the sound of the rain get louder, he felt the wind blowing in on his face. “Okay, open your eyes.”

Adrien did so and looked in front of him. “Did you…?” He was near speechless. Despite the rain, Marinette had managed to hang up a few tarps to form a bit of a barrier for them, underneath piled blankets and pillows for them to rest on along with some snacks, making Adrien’s picnic plans come to life again. Adrien looked down at Marinette, “You did this?” 

Marinette nodded, “I could tell you were upset about the rain ruining your plans, so I went and got the tarps and made it so we can still have our picnic.”

Adrien smiled brightly and hugged Marinette tightly, “You’re amazing,” he stepped back and pulled Marinette outside sitting down on the blankets with Marinette next to him. He hooked his arm around her wait and nuzzled into her. Adrien felt like he had fallen for her all over again, he knew he loved her, but oh wow did he love her. And he knew she loved him just as much and it made Adrien’s heart soar. There was no doubt in his mind that Marinette really was the person he should be with, she really was his other half. Adrien felt nervous again. He knew it was a perfect time to ask her as they just laid together relishing in each other’s company, chatting, laughing, and just enjoying themselves. He had to muster up the courage. 

Adrien took a small breath, sitting up straight, “Hey,” he pulled Marinette to do the same, he turned to face her and took hold of both her hands, “I um...I wanna.” He had a speech planned. But he couldn’t even remember a word of it. 

Marinette squeezes his hands gently, giving Adrien a bit of comfort, “What is it, Adrien?”

Adrien spoke again, “I love you, so, so, so, so, much,” he started, “You are hands down the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I want to know...I want to ask, um, if…” he moved himself to kneel and grabbed the ring box from his pocket and popped the lid open, but before he could continue Marinette had let out a loud yelp and jumped to her feet. 

“Oh my god!” Marinette gasped, she hit her head on the tarp above her causing the two overlapping ones to separate, all the water that had gathered splashed down on top of them, drenching them for the second time that night. 

Adrien laughed and brushed his hair back from his eyes and looked up at Marinette, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he spoke louder now, trying to talk over the rain, “Would you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”

Marinette nodded quickly, even with the rain Adrien could see she had small tears in her eyes, “Yes,” she choked out. 

“Really?” Adrien smiled and stood up. He had a look of disbelief in his eyes. He never really thought Marinette would say no, but hearing her say yes...Adrien was soaring. 

“Yes, really,” Marinette smiled, nodding again. 

Adrien pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on Marinette’s finger. 

“Alya!” Marinette gasped looking at the ring. 

Adrien nodded, “Yeah, she helped,” he laughed. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him, “I love you.” He spoke to her pressing their foreheads together.

Marinette wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, “I love you too,” she pulled her now soon to be husband in and pressed their lips together. 

Adrien smiled into their kiss. He was elated, the girl of his dreams stood right on front of him, now his soon to be wife. Adrien never thought he could be this happy again, “Let’s go inside,” he spoke after they broke apart. Marinette nodded and he pulled her inside, he looked at the ring on her finger again.

He couldn’t wait to call her his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually sell jewelry and diamonds for a living so I based the ring description off of my favorite ring and I may have not thrown in some diamond knowledge (tm). 
> 
> follow my tumblr: drabblesofcass.tumblr.com


End file.
